


Fire Emblem Heroes: A new Mysterious Charm

by Selhri



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Big Breasts, Breastfeeding, Dark Magic, F/F, Futanari, Lactation, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Transformation, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selhri/pseuds/Selhri
Summary: The story will unfold in the world of Fire Emblem Heroes (it is possible that characters from other Fire Emblem games are included too), Camilla will try to satisfy the deepest desires of F!Corrin but some unexpected circumstances and some characters influenced by their seductive beauty will test the tenacity of her new self.





	1. A new ambitious hex (Camilla / Rhajat)

**Author's Note:**

> This work will only include Female/Female, Futa on female or Futa on Futa relationships. Underage characters won't be involved, if a character with unknown age is involved this work will consider that character as 18.
> 
> Tumblr: https://selhri.tumblr.com/

Camilla have always loved her family, specially her little sister F!Corrin. As time passed by, Camilla's feelings for her lovely sister became more intense but there was a constant doubt in her mind, what if even her feelings, her ample bust and wonderfully hips were not enough to truly satisfy Corrin's desires. Until one day she decided to ask a favor to the dark magician, Rhajat had connection with Corrin and her family since the day of the half-dragon princess saved her of a Faceless. She agreed to assist Camilla, after all it was the request of Corrin's big sister and she could create a very unique hex using her dark arts. 

As the investigation progressed, Camilla was understanding the principles of the dark arts and the risks that commonly entailed, the days of study passed quickly between the dark mage and her new apprentice until finally her arduous search gave results. Both women were convinced to have found a way to turn Camilla into a futanari princess, all that was necessary was a high amount of energy and simultaneous spell combined with the DNA of a dragon, in this case the hair of a half dragon, to partially awaken the dragon’s blood inside the nohrian princess. That same day they both agreed to meet in a hidden room of the castle at nightfall, upon entering said room Camilla immediately recognized Rhajat who wore her traditional dark mage attire highlighting her slim figure and her large breasts barely contained inside her top. She was not that girl of long ago, she had grown into an attractive woman and an expert in magic willing to help her achieve her mission. Rhajat led the princess to the center of the room and assisted her in removing her armor, her voluptuous figure was not unknown to anyone in the kingdom, but seeing her white skin discovered so close could surprise even the most gifted woman; the breasts of her apprentice were even bigger than her own, retained their magnificent form inside her bra but any vibration would highlight its softness, although her bra did not leave much to the imagination it covered just the necessary parts to intrigue the dark magician. Removing the lower part of the noble’s armor was a simpler but equally provocative task when she discovered Camilla's tiny and translucent violet panties. The silence of the magician made evident what happened, which aroused the interest of the noble busty. 

"Dear, you do not have to be jealous, you have an amazing body yourself." Camilla said while tracing one of the magician's breasts with her index finger. 

"Let's take advantage of your enthusiasm and start with the hex before the end of the night ..." Rhajat said as she took the hand of the purple-haired beauty and put it down with relative care. 

"My, my ..." Muttered the princess, she turned back and adjust the elastic of her tiny panties above her hip causing a provocative sound of elastic against her skin.

The apprentice walked to the designated place in the middle of the room only dressed in lingerie, which slightly bothered the dark magician but decided to focus her efforts on starting the hex. With all the elements positioned the hex began to react to the simultaneous spell, Camilla placed her hands on her ample chest while thinking how happy she would be to give everything to Corrin, but at the same time the extreme care she should have to keep her secret safe... The princess began to feel a warming sensation on the top of her panties, the flow of dark energy gathering to shape the silhouette of a robust and erect cock. Rhajat immediately noticed the agitated breathing of the busty noble, her breasts were inflated every time she breathed, the sounds that came out of her mouth were soft moans caused by the accumulation of energy, the dark magician noticed that the partially translucent panties of the princess now had a small wet spot. 

" Rha-Rhajat ..." Camilla moans the name of the black-haired magician with great effort until she was unable to maintain her composure, her arms now hugged her abdomen as she struggled not to bend too much while her voluptuous proportions danced to the rhythm of her moans. 

"Camilla, the hex is almost complete... focus on shaping the energy around you…" Rhajat said while a hard time trying to concentrate her thoughts, between her desire to see her new hex completed and the suggestive poses of the princess, that for the first time were not intentional.

A flash of violet light illuminated the room at the same time as a loud moan was heard. 

"All done! Well then, Camilla, show me the results of our new hex~" Rhajat said as he approached the princess who could barely stay seated. 

The areolas of the noblewoman were partially visible after the repeated involuntary movements, her legs had small amounts of transparent fluid but more importantly the hex had been successful, a vigorous and large cock was erect in front of Rhajat. 

"Fufu ~ This is perfect. What a splendid thing that's been created! " Rhajat said full of enthusiasm to take in her hand so splendid cock pulsing in anxiety. 

"Ah! R-Rhajat ... It's too soon to ... Aah!! "Her voice was soft but agitated, Camilla knew better than anyone the position she was in, but she did not have the strength to fight after such exhausting magic. 

"Now then, Camilla, let's begin the experiment." Rhajat said before beginning to move her hand caressing the pronounced veins of the new cock of the princess. 

"My my. Camilla? You cannot just keep gasping. Quickly, report what's happening. " Her hand was now constantly masturbating the noblewoman from top to bottom. 

"Oh! That feels so good ~ "The bra now almost completely showed her glorious breasts, the only thing that stopped it from falling were Camilla's erect nipples that refused to be revealed. "I ... am sure you wish to figure out if cum can come out or n-not b-but ... Kya ~!" Camilla moaned with great force with her tongue out of her mouth and her eyes closed in complete ecstasy. 

A dazzling silk thread covered much of where they were and part of the face of the black magician, Rhajat used her magic to attract a bottle close to her and collect a sample of semen. On other hand, with her huge cock still erect, Camilla tried to regain her composure and adjust her lingerie, even though the moisture and her excited nipples were still too noticeable to be hidden.

"That was such a fine ejaculation, Camilla. This hex was a complete success! " Said the magician when she finished sealing the sample for future experiments. "Now if you do not mind, I'll go back to my room to preserve the sample. Your sensibility level may return to normal after some time, or not ~ " 

" Rhajat ...!" 

"Yes?" The dark magician turned to Camilla with a gesture of nonchalance. 

"Naughty children must be disciplined!" The noblewoman said as she suddenly introduced almost all of her newly created cock into the magician's mouth. 

" Mmmrmph!? Mmm ... mmf ... mhh! " 

"Sorry, darling ... I can’t understand what you are saying ~" 

The princess approached a chair with one hand to accommodate herself and directed the blowjob of Rhajat towards her with the other hand, the eyes of the magician opened completely due to the size of the cock in her throat. After some moments, the black-haired woman stopped fighting the embarrassing situation, instead she accelerated the blowjob. 

Camilla remembered that Rhajat was putting so much attention to her breasts so she decided to look deeper into the magician's cleavage, slipped both hands to the two outstanding points of her top. "Oh, my. Looks like someone is not wearing a bra today ~ "Camilla gently pulled the magician's nipples while the blowjob continued, this caused that Rhajat had difficulty maintaining her current position and that her moans increased in tone as she tried to contain her new creation inside her mouth. 

"I'll give you a test of your own hex, Rhajat~" 

" Mmph ... nngh ... Haa ..." The dark magician pulled the huge cock out of her mouth while her apprentice still coming, opened her mouth to receive the remaining semen, but when she noticed the excess of fluid, Rhajat squeezed her breasts with her hands to receive in her large cleavage a second valuable sample. 

"This is the first time I've seen the black magician make a face like this. It’s amazingly ... cute… and erotic..." Camilla said as she caressed the new part of her body still eager for more. "That was lovely. Shall we do the real test now? " 

"As expected of the royalty of Nohr, your stamina is indeed special." Rhajat said in a calmer voice as she removed the bottom of her suit, leaving only her panties. 

They walked hand in hand towards the only bed in the room, Camilla was walking in front of Rhajat making sure to tempt the dark magician with the sensual curves of her body. When she reached the bed, Camilla let go of her companion's hand and turned around, her left hand was now holding her right breast and her right hand was slowly sliding to her panties. 

"My dear, you can have everything you want to night but you must choose ... left hand ... Ah ..." Camilla lifted her right breast slightly with her own left hand and pressed her nipple gently between her fingers, causing a small but noticeable stain on her bra. " Or ... right hand ... Mmh ... " Her right hand was stroked her big cock up and down slowly. 

Rhajat had been tempted by the voluptuous and soft breasts of the princess throughout the night and even now seemed to be lactating, which could be a side effect of the hex used but the black magician could not pass up the opportunity to experience first-hand the Main event. "A royal's thing ... I did not think such thing would be so brutal ~ " Rhajat declared as she took the cock of the noble in her hands. 

Camilla understood the message, she lay on the bed on her back in a sign of waiting, seconds later the magician removed her panties and placed herself on top of the busty princess in the right position to devour so imposing cock with her pussy. 

The princess had no doubt about the intentions of Rhajat but knew that nothing she said would stop the plan of the black magician, the only thing she could do was stay calm and wait for the moment the black-haired magician decided to act. Rhajat had spent enough time with her student to have a vague idea of what he was thinking at a time like this, so she decided to divert her attention first. 

Rhajat raised her top to release both breasts at once, they swayed back and forth with the inertia of the movement. "All the kingdom have fantasies with your perfects breasts. Let's see if you know how to handle these ~ " 

The plan of Rhajat was simple, distract Camilla with her breasts and then continually devour her cock completely until she unloads all her cum again. Unfortunately, all those rumors were not exactly fake; Camilla was a woman of flawless beauty, endless grace and truly amazing tits ... but she was also an expert on sexual techniques, Including breast sucking. 

The princess waited until Rhajat's breasts came up to touch her lips, with the tip of her tongue began to tease the large breasts in front of her looking for weak spots and taking care not to touch her nipples. Rhajat's breathing quickened as she felt Camilla's teeth near her areolas, the weak spot had been discovered, the black magician craving that feeling in her nipples with all her lust. 

For Rhajat this meant being at the mercy of the noble again, in a desperate movement the magician introduced all of Camilla's cock inside her in a single instant. 

"A-ah ... Camilla, it looks like you've been waiting for this too ~!" Rhajat said with her face flushed by the intensity of the moment. 

Camilla's moans stopped for a moment, the princess had never felt such a tight feeling around her, but she was not the only one who had difficulty concentrating, the sound of flesh slapping with flesh filled the room and the strong scent of lust that both could smell, overwhelmed their senses. Guided by the lust in the room both continued fucking more enthusiasm, this time Camilla was the upper position and vigorously penetrated every corner of the Rhajat’s pussy. 

"Camilla, Camilla. Bi-bite them ... " Rhajat said squeezing her own breasts with her hands. 

"Oh, my ... It will be a pleasure ~ "Excited by the black magician's request, Camilla slowed down her thrusts, but increased her range long enough to tease the womb within Rhajat. She moved closer to the magician’s breasts, she contemplated its softness for a moment then bit the erect nipples and moved her jaw slowly from left to right. 

"Princess, fill me up with your love, Camilla ~ Ah ..." Rhajat could not hold it any longer, she felt how the hard cock of Princess futanari filled her completely. 

" Rhajat ... Ahhh ..." Camilla was surprised that the tight pussy of the black magician was trying to suck every last drop, even the part that covered her panties was wetter and hotter than ever as if something were going to explode inside her. 

"Camilla's stuff is overflowing from inside me. Haa ... amazing ... " Rhajat said taking the overflowing cum on her hand.

During the early morning they decided to return to their respective rooms before another hero noticed something suspicious. Upon arriving at her chambers, Camilla recognized that it would be difficult to keep her new secret safe, the hex had been a success but she would definitely need to get new lingerie sets that would help her hide the truth from the others. "I can’t wait to fill my precious Corrin with love ~".


	2. A creamy inconvenience in the castle (Camilla x Kagero)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camilla and Rhajat seek a solution to cloak the new member of the princess when an uninvited ninja appears in the middle of the room, unfortunately that interrumps the concentration of the black magician in a delicate moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work will only include Female/Female, Futa on female or Futa on Futa relationships. Underage characters won't be involved, if a character with unknown age is involved this work will consider that character as 18.
> 
> Tumblr: https://selhri.tumblr.com/

The next morning Camilla woke up in her luxurious room worthy of a princess of Nohr , a ray of light coming from the window lightly illuminated the clothes of the beautiful noblewoman; it consisted of a pronounced neckline at the top, a fabric adorned with patterns of roses covered her ample breasts and at the same time contained them together making the princess look even more voluptuous, the lower part consisted of a thin translucent fabric with a violet tone that danced to the rhythm of the morning breeze, leaving partially exposed a sexy abdomen slightly defined by its training. However, none of the above contained her new cock that despite not being adequately motivated prostrated prostrate. 

Camilla places one of her hands on one of her cheeks thoughtfully. " Hmm ~ I'm definitely going to need to get new outfits to disguise something like that." 

The princess was aware that it would be really difficult to keep her secret safe by herself, her cute retainers Selena and Beruka wouldn’t hesitate to help her with her predicament, but despite the great effectiveness of their methods, killing heroes would not be the best of ideas. So, she decided to visit Rhajat's room again during the night, but this time she would have to walk across the halls of the castle following the shadows of the night to avoid contact with the other heroes. 

The dark magician was amazed to see the princess in her nocturnal attire, the soft breasts of the noblewoman bounced with each step. "Princess Camilla, I did not expect us to meet again two nights in a row ... except wearing such revealing attire," Rhajat said as she appreciated the splendid figure of the purple-haired woman. 

"It was not the main intention, sweetie. But we can have some fun tonight if you wish ~ ". Camilla traced the outline of her lips with her index finger.

"Tempting offer, but first we should talk about the reason for your visit. Our last meeting has given me new ideas to make a new hex ~ ". Rhajat had a naughty tone in her voice while she was talking about her new ideas. 

Camilla commented to the dark magician about the current situation; disguising the presence of her member during her daily activities was an important issue. However, Rhajat explained that a hex of that level of energy could not be hidden by magic, after all there would be no point in creating a hex that could be easily removed. 

Rhajat went to a shelf with bottles of potions, after a moment she returned with a bottle of a pure white substance and placed it uncovered at a safe distance away from them. "I think I have just what you need here, whoever is affected by this substance will share in some way your predicament, it accelerates sexual functions of the body and temporally increases the sensitivity." 

" Hmm ~ I'm not sure that involving someone else is the right solution." 

Rhajat levitated the sample of the bottle forming a circular form with her magic, the black magician was planning to mix it in the air with one of the samples of Camilla's semen. 

"Oh my, Rhajat ... Is that one of the samples you collected yesterday, is not it?" Camilla covered part of her sight with one of her hands due to the brightness of the reaction in the mix. 

"Of course, this is a valuable sample. I would not allow your delicious cum to be wasted ~ " Rhajat strained her eyes trying to ignore the luminous source in front of her. 

There was a knock from the door in the room, a shadow entered nimbly through the opening in the door, but it stopped when noticed the substance in the air. "Are you alright Lady Rhajat? I saw a suspicious white glow coming from ... " Exclaimed the shadow with concern, Rhajat surprised by the interruption and the presence of the shadow, lost control of the new substance and hit what looked like the chest of the intruder. 

The mysterious shadow was actually the ninja Kagero, who was interrupted by the impact, the kunoichi was knocked down on the floor with a white liquid that covered all her breasts. Camilla and Rhajat ran worried to attend Kagero, the princess delicately laid Kagero on her soft lap. Camilla cut the translucent part of her lingerie and began to dry the residue of the white substance on the skin of the kunoichi. 

"I must go outside to find a remedy as soon as possible. Camilla, take care of Kagero until I return with the remedy! " 

"Don’t worry about us, dear. I'll take care of her. " Camilla caressed the ninja's face with one hand while Rhajat left the room in a hurry on her mission. 

" Cof... cof... ah..." Kagero slowly opened her eyes, immediately recognized who attended her purple hair. 

"Oh, dear. Rest on my thighs, that potion was a substance that could be dangerous to your body. " 

Kagero noticed the state of Camilla's clothing that was used to remove the substance and looked away with her face blushed. "It was my fault for being neglected ..." 

" My, my ... how lovely! I could hug you all night next to me ~ "Despite having completely dried the ninja's cleavage, the princess noticed a drop slipped through the curve of Kagero’s breast. "Darling, I have to check your skin directly to make sure you're okay." Camilla pushed aside the clothes that hid the great qualities of the kunoichi. 

The center of her breasts was not like most women, her inverted nipples were tenderly hidden between her areolas and the liquid coming from inside of her breasts.

" Aah... My b-breasts... feel so hot... and heavy." The ninja was now breathing agitatedly through her mouth. 

"Fufu ... Your wonderful tits are lacting, Kagero~" Camilla cups the big orbs of the kunoichi on her hands, more milk comes out as she squeezes both orbs with a gently touch. 

Kagero closes her eyes and bites her lip in an attempt to contain her voice. " Mmh... mmmh... MMH..." 

"I'm not surprised you can move freely in such a revealing suit." She stroked the outline of Kagero's areolas with the tips her finger in a circle pattern. " It's ok my dear, let it aaall out ~" Camilla squeezed harder both huge breasts of the ninja, they were even bigger than her own hands. 

"C-Camilla... no more... please..." The kunoichi's eyes were clouded with a feeling of lust that was being squeezed by warm hands of the princess. 

"Sorry darling, I must refuse ~ I want to hear more of it... you womanly voice ~" Camilla proudly approached her gorgeous tits in the face of the kunoichi, at the same time the princess's lips came dangerously close to the overflowing source of milk. Once close enough, she licked in circles both areolas that throbbed with pleasure. 

" Haa! Milady... if you lick them like that... ha... " Kagero was unconsciously rubbing her thighs against each other. 

The feelings of lust began to affect Camilla, she could feel how her panties were heavier than before by the accumulation of fluids on them. She inserted the tip of her tongue into the left chest of the ninja in search of the shy nipple that refused to come to the surface, a spray of milk shot out at Camilla's mouth from the deepest part of her breast. 

"Ahh ... Your breastmilk is so sweet and creamy, Kagero. I might even become addicted to it! Kya ~!" 

Between the fact of feeling like they extracted their breastmilk and the constant brush of the soft breasts of the princess, Kagero was almost at her limit. She caught one of Camilla's nipples between her lips and sucked on it through the lingerie. 

"Gosh, such a fighting spirit. That makes me want even more of your sweet nectar." Camilla sucked the other breast of the ninja, every time her nipple was sucked, she could feel something in addition to breastmilk coming from inside, until finally her inverted nipple was completely exposed. 

Camilla's chest broke free of her wet prison, Kagero scratched the floor with her fingernails as the volume of her moans increased. "Lady Camilla... Aaah... stop... it feels too good... you will drive me crazy if you continue... " 

The princess was really turned on by Kagero's submissive personality, but mainly by all the breastmilk she had been sucking from those hard nipples. Her cock was trying to remain hidden between her thighs, which was more complicated every time she drank more milk of the kunoichi. 

Camilla saw Kagero's anxious expression, as if she wanted her breasts to be squeezed until the last drop of her milk. "Fufu ~ You are a perverted hoshidan, Kagero. Your inverted nipples are squirting out milk like a cock. " 

"AH! S-Something is going to come out of my b-breasts!!" The legs of the ninja were separated on both sides, anyone who saw through the broken door would have a clear view of Kagero's underwear, which was completely wet in love juices. 

"Let it out! Let it all out ~! " Camilla twisted both Kagero's nipples at the same time. 

"My b-breasts! I'm cumming out of my pussy and my breasts!" The eyes of the kunoichi rolled back and arched her back raising her breasts up, her abundant breastmilk was shot out in all directions. 

"It tastes so sweet ~" Camilla said as she licked the milk around her own lips and looked into the eyes of the kunoichi.

Rhajat had returned with the remedy only a few moments before the milk source had finished flowing. "And I thought that hoshidans and nohrians could not get along with each other. I was so wrong ~".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoy the story and its characters. All requests/suggestions are welcome and may even be accepted in the following chapters.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a Kudo, write a comment or follow me in Tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoy the story and its characters. All requests/suggestions are welcome and may even be accepted in the following chapters.


End file.
